1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for delivering training to a client organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies, organizations, and other enterprises often roll out new technology, policies, and procedures. Each time a change is made, a major training effort is generally required to teach the employees how to implement and function with the change. In some cases, individuals must be retrained how to use a technology. In other cases, job roles may change extensively, requiring a large-scale training initiative.
Consultants or other groups may be hired to perform the training effort. In many cases, the training effort requires complex decisions based on factors, such as cost, schedule, complexity, technical requirements, training requirements, job roles, job tasks, customer support, and probabilities of success and failure. Performing the training, based on all of these factors, may be very complex. Traditionally, such training efforts have been done using pen and paper requiring large amounts of individual time and effort. Additionally, keeping the client organization apprised of cost, status, and schedule requires additional reporting and effort.
Attempts have been made to use existing spreadsheet applications to organize the training information. Because of the large amount of related information, the spreadsheets become extremely complex very quickly requiring time and effort to effectively track the training effort. Most individuals do not have the spreadsheet development skills required for such a complicated solution.